1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drink glass pick and canopy and more particularly pertains to a new cocktail pick and canopy for dressing up beverages and provide a toothpick for a meal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a drink glass pick and canopy is known in the prior art. More specifically, a drink glass pick and canopy heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,643; U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,463; U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,111; U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,809; U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,090; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,48 3,622.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cocktail pick and canopy. The inventive device includes a pick member having a tapered bottom end and a bulbous top end for being removably disposed in a beverage glass; and also includes a canopy member having at least one slit in a center thereof for receiving the pick member therethrough and also having a plurality of creases extending radially from a center thereof.
In these respects, the cocktail pick and canopy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dressing up beverages and provide a toothpick for a meal.